originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ganondorf
Ganondorf is one of the main antagonists appearing throughout the Legend of Zelda series. This version of him builds off of his canon portrayal in Ocarina of Time, but has been otherwise customized to fit the group plot for Land-of-Hyrule and its custom timeline path. Ganondorf is notable for being the wielder of the Triforce of Power as well as one of Hyrule's greatest enemies. Nazar works alongside him. History Ganondorf was born and raised in the Gerudo Valley not long before the Era of the Hero of Time. As the lone male of the gerudo, Ganondorf was raised as their King. He is most known to history for his deeds in trying to obtain the Triforce. In pushing peaceful relations with the King of Hyrule, Ganondorf abused his position and attacked the kokiri, zoras and gorons in his search for the sacred gems. While confronted with resistance from the then young Princess Zelda and Link, he remained confident that he'd prevail. When Link first drew the Master Sword, Ganondorf entered the Sacred Realm and split the Triforce, obtaining the Triforce of Power and later searching for the other pieces. He continued to wreak havoc across Hyrule in his seven year rule but was ultimately defeated by Link and sealed away by the sages. In being sealed, Ganondorf vowed that he'd return to slaughter Link and Zelda's descendants when the seal broke. Eventually the sages passed away and weakened the seal, but it was still strong all the same. Ganondorf felt it weaken and there came a point where he was able to break free of his prison with the use of his Triforce piece roughly four hundred years after being sealed. A shapeshifting demon named Nazar had greeted him when he was free. The demon had an army and revealed he wished to aid Ganondorf and bring him into power. This ultimately made Ganondorf to keep Nazar around seeing as how the demon was quite an asset and more than useful to him. Once Nazar launched an assault on Hyrule Castle, Ganondorf was there to personally dethrone the King. Once the takeover of the castle was completed, Ganondorf had begun his rule. He hs left Nazar to coordinate their forces and in doing so also helped Scevola and Verae overcome their weakness to light. Ganondorf is currently in Hyrule Castle and has not been seen or directly mentioned by name yet. He seems to be waiting for something... or someone. Personality Notable Traits: Intelligent, Deceitful, Brutal, Persistent, Confident, Arrogant Ganondorf's personality remains as what it is in the canon game, Ocarina of Time. The only real difference is that his temper is worse than what it was so he's faster to anger in certain situations. Ganondorf will do everything he can to achieve his goals and has a vendetta against the current Link and Zelda due to their ancestors. Powers and Abilities Ganondorf is a powerhouse of physical strength due to his muscular physique. While naturally capable of strong magic, his Triforce of Power boosts his skill tremendously. Due to his huge stature and bulky body, Ganondorf is slower in movement and not good overall with agility. His capability to jump is also lowered due to his weight, but this is made up for with his magic skill. Abilities: - Swordplay - Extremely Powerful Magic Skill - Physically Strong - Triforce of Power - Horseback Riding Skill Weaknesses: - Light Arrows - Master Sword - His Own Magic (Dead Man's Volley, AKA "Magic Tennis") - His Arrogance Trivia *Ganondorf's design was orginally created by Porcelian-Doll and later redrawn with minor edits to the design by Anilede. *Ganondorf and Nazar reflect a similar partnership of their former incarnations, Demise and Ghirahim. Gallery loh___ganondorf_design_by_porcelian_doll.png|The original design chosen to represent Ganondorf in LoH.|link=http://anilede.deviantart.com/art/LoH-Ganondorf-Design-432787488 Category:Fera Category:Fanbase Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Land of Hyrule